Two-stage light modulation is known to be used to improve image quality. In one type of known system, a first stage filters regions of source light, while a subsequent second stage modulates the filtered light to generate an image. Although image quality may be improved, filtered-out light is diverted and possibly wasted, which can waste energy. Wasted light may result in more heat being generated, which may require additional energy to disperse or cool. Thus, the cost of producing images of higher quality can include energy waste and increased heat, which results in a trade-off or compromise being made in many known systems.